


Grow Up

by hyunjin_in



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Idols, Korean Characters, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Slice of Life, Slow Build, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjin_in/pseuds/hyunjin_in
Summary: Hyunjin is convinced he's never going to find THE one and he's fine with that, until a new kid comes into his lifeJoengin just moved to Seoul and he's afraid he not going to be able to make any friends or fit in, he's too quiet for his own good and prefers to be by himselfHyunjin and Jeongin are just two kids in high school that are still trying to figure out how to grow up and they'll make a lot of mistakes doing so but it'll all be okay





	1. Chapter One- Shoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Hyunin/HyunJeong fanfic that I wrote because I decided there wasn’t enough HyunJeong in the world.

Hyunjin  
__________  
"MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY LEFT SHOE?!" Hyunjin yells down the stairs, fully knowing that his mom heard him. He grumbles when she doesn't hear a response, she ignores him per usual. No surprise there. Hyunjin walks back into his room and looks under the bed again for the millionth time this morning and almost bangs his head against the bottom of the bed. Today wasn't going to be his day, fantastic.

"HWANG HYUNJIN, COME DOWN HERE!" He hears his mom yell, he gets up from where he was and slowly, very slowly, makes his way downstairs, was he ready to face his mother? No, not when he knew he was going to get the feeling of an incoming lecture of how he shouldn't be yelling in the house he got every single morning and how he should remember where he puts his things. He shook his head thinking about it as he stepped off of the last step and walked into the kitchen where his mom was cooking.

Acting as sweet and innocent as he could he asked "yes mother, what can I do for you this fine Monday morning?" He smiled his best smile and awaited her response. He could feel his sudden childness fade away in an instant when he saw his mother's face. Pure annoyance. Ouch.

She shook her head at him, he sighed in defeat, taking a seat in on of the chairs by the table, ready to hear the lecture. "Hyunjin, how many times have I told you not to yell in the house, I mean you do it every morning for crying out loud. I'm pretty sure at this point you're the alarm clock for this whole neighborhood with how loud you are." Hyunjin couldn't help but smile, quickly suppressing it before his mother saw. "And do not get me started on you and your shoes, how does someone lose a shoe every day??" His mother looked beyond concerned.

All he could do was smile sheepishly at her as an attempt to apologise. "Mom, I don't know, it just happens I guess, maybe it's the shoe monsters that live under my bed? Maybe they get hungry in the middle of the night and the only thing available is you know my shoe cause you know... They're shoe monsters? Heh...heh..he..h.." He failed miserably but at least he tried. His mom just rolled her eyes and pointed upstairs "Hyunjin don't make any excuses, you're in your last year of high school for crying out loud, so go up there and look for the shoe or you can just wear non matching shoes for the day so you don't be late."

Hyunjin nodded solemnly and got up, slowly, at the same pace as before, made his was back up the stairs to his room. He had to find that other pair, cause there was no way he was going to embarrass himself with two different pairs of shoes on his feet. He once again found himself on his knees looking under his bed, and once again hitting his head against it. He was to the point he was going to flip the dang thing over.

Just as he was about to kick the bed he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he quickly cursed at the bed telling it how lucky it was and pulled the phone out and looked at it. It was just Changbin. He answered the call.

"Yes?" He asked not even hiding the huge amount of annoyance in his voice that wasn't directed at the other boy but at the bed. "uh hey? So I was wondering, are you almost gonna be at school cause like Felix is freaking out over here cause someone said they hated Twice and you know how he gets..." Hyunjin could feel his eyeballs roll out of socket from the intensity of his eyeroll. "Yeah, I know. I'll be there in a bit just lemme find my shoes real quick" as he said it he turned in a circle looking around the room and almost screamed in fury when he saw and finally spotted said shoe. "Hey Changbin, I'll see you at school." He heard a yell on the other side, most like Felix and a sign from Changbin as he answered "yeah just uh.. hurry... Please?" And he hung up.

Hyunjin was going to murder his room, if that was possible. He picked up the shoe and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM THE WHOLE TIME?!?!" He quickly put the shoe he was so angry at on and grabbed his things, making his way downstairs with just enough time to eat a slice of toast... And be scolded by his mother, yet again. "Hyunjin we literally just talked about the yelling thing and you literally ignore me and do it again." He once again smiled sheepishly, this time because he didn't want to tell his mom about the stupid thing that happened. She waved him off, this time pointing to the door. "Please, just go to school, I don't want you to be late." Hyunjin nodded and made his way towards the door, still partially angered, at the shoe.

Was he ready to face another day of school? Yes, nothing new is gonna happen anyway, he's just going to have to go to school and deal with Felix with his complaints of people not liking Twice and Changbin and his complaints of Felix, and then he's going to have to see Bangchan and get scolded, just like he did with his mom, about the whole shoe business, there's no doubt Woojin will do the same. 

Suddenly Hyunjin didn't want to go to school and it was for one reason only. Minsung, Minho and Jisung were just too much ever since they came out to the group that they were officially together, even though it took them long enough. Hyunjin was just annoyed with how much they talk about each other, this and that, how they were always all over each other, just thinking about it made Hyunjin cringe but never the less he'd go to school and put up with it because they were his friends and he loved them.

He was ready for the day, same and not unusual.

Or so...he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP 1063 WORDS AND I COULD HAVE KEPT GOINGGGG, I think this is a decent first chapter 😅 should I add some JeongChan? <_< im conflicted


	2. Chapter 2 - New Student

Hyunjin  
__________  
Hyunjin stomped his way to school, like pain was going to help anything. He huffed when he walked into the building, straight to his locker. "I am not ready for this dreaded day..." just as he grumbled his thoughts out loud he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he shrugged it off as he turned to face the poor victim that would see his annoyance. 

Bad idea and he instantly regretted it. He came face to face with Chan, fabulous. "Hi..." He said sheepishly, hiding his face in shame. "Hyunjin, I'm going to be nice and pretend I didn't see that face and ask if everything's alright. Okay?" Chan said looking at Hyunjin amused. Hyunjin looked up directly at the other, "okay."  
Chan nodded his head, still not removing his hand from Hyunjins shoulder and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Hyunjin huffed and shrugged Chan's hand off his shoulder as he turned around to close his locker, "Chan, not to be rude or anything but, DID YOU NOT SEE MY FACE AND HEAR WHAT I SAID???" He asked a bit too loudly considering other students in the hall were looking their way. Chan nodded to them as if to say sorry and put his attention on Hyunjin again. "Yeah, you're right but I guess what I should ask instead is, What's wrong?" 

Hyunjin huffed yet again and started walking off to his class he knew he was late for, by a lot. "Let's just say, my morning started off terribly and let's leave it at that shall we?" He didn't wait for a response and walked into his classroom, leaving Chan at the doorway looking at him from the behind, walking off to his class in exasperation. 

Hyunjin sauntered to his seat right next to Changbin, who looked quite grouchy. Hyunjin gave him the usual disgusted look and asked "What's up with you?" Changbin huffed as if that was the most annoying thing Hyunjin had ever said in his life, which was more annoying. "I don't know, maybe I told someone to hurry and come to school so I wouldn't have to deal with a certain someone about a certain girl group." Hyunjin couldn't help but chuckle, "Was Felix really that much for you, that you can't even say his name?" 

All he got in response was a very annoyed huff and an eyeroll because class had finally started. Hyunjin was about to go into his normal routine of "not caring" when suddenly he heard six words that piqued interest, "Class we have a new student" Hyunjin looked over at Changbin, who was also paying attention for once, they made eye contact and Changbin just shrugged and looked back at the front.

The teacher motioned for someone to enter the room, Hyunjin watched as a shy looking boy who resembled a fox walked to the center of the front of the class and bowed down to quietly say "Hello, I'm Yang Jeongin, I just transferred here, please take care of me." Hyunjin saw as Jeongin walk by, some girls coo at how shy he was, he just smirked to himself and laid his head on his desk, the opposite direction of Changbin. 

To his surprise the new shy boy sat down in the desk adjacent to his and to even more of Hyunjins surprise the shy boy gave him a sheepish smile and wave, to which he returned, minus the wave because he was too lazy and turned his head to the direction of Changbin, resuming his daily routine of not caring in that class.

When the bell rang after fifty billion years, Hyunjin got up and let out a yawn, stretching himself, but quickly panicking because he remembered what he did to Chan. Crap. It didn't help that he had the next class with him at all. Just as he was about to make a run for it, to beat Chan to class so he could avoid hallway conversation, well so he wouldn't bump into Chan and have a hallway conversation, lecture, he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

He wasn't digging the shoulder grabbing, so he turned around and was met with Fox boy's eyes looking back at him. He smiled, careful not to look annoyed, thinking about the morning with Chan, "yes?" He asked as politely as he could do. The boy, Jeongin, smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "uh.. I was...uh...wondering if you could....help me to my next class..." 

The shyness caused Hyunjin to say yes, it turned out he had the same class as he was going to which made his life a whole lot easier, because when he saw Chan looking at him with the look he was quick to say, "Heeeeyyyyy Chan, have you met the new kid? No? Of course not pssh, here meet him." And he shoved Jeongin, careful not to be harsh, towards the other male and made a straight beeline to his seat, that felt like it was five thousand miles away.

Once he sat down he looked over to see how the other two males were doing and he was actually glad to see both of them smiling and what seemed like, joking around? He sighed a breath of relief that he didn't even notice he was holding and laid his head down, once again on the desk, he made it to class a bit too soon because it felt like forever before class started and he could still hear Chan and Jeongin laughing.

"Just wait, you will see the true nature and wrath of that Australian boy in nooo time Jeongin." He thought to himself. Class started and it went well, because Hyunjin was actually paying attention and enjoying the lesson. Of course until the teacher brought up the word "homework".

_____ Time skip _____

Hyunjin was freaking out, Jeongin seemed to have every class with him, He was beginning to think that it was getting too much. Now that it was lunch time the whole gang was sitting together, well almost because minsung were basically on top of each other, they even decided to let Jeongin in because Chan and him were getting along so well, so the Aussie decided to introduce the whole group to the shy boy.

He was thankful, another day of not dying. The group loved Jeongin even if he was barely talking and keeping to himself but he and Felix, they hit it right off the bat, like Chan and him in class, yet this was a sort of different vibe, Hyunjin couldn't tell what it was but simply shrugged it off, thankful for being alive and that Chan forgot everything that had happened this morning, or so he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAHHHH THIS CHAPTER WAS 1127 WORDS, I. AM. PROUD. to say the least, the next chapter will be in Jeongins view, of his morning and after that his first day at the new school. By the way, why do Jeongin and Felix hit it off so great? I dunno, guess we'll just have to see I guess.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nerves

Jeongin  
______________  
Jeongin was not ready for school not only was it school, it was his first day since he just moved from Busan. "I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready.." while he was mumbling to himself his mom called from her room over, "Jeongin are you ready?! I don't want you to be late for your first day!" Of course Jeongin wasn't going to mouth his thoughts to her so he replied with the next best thing instantly regretting it, "I'm ready!!!" He was so not ready. 

He had finished getting dressed years ago it seemed since he couldn't get an ounce of sleep last night from the constant tossing and turning and the nerves. He got up from the bed not realizing that he'd been gripping the sides the whole time, I am not ready, he goes to his mirror to look at himself, well mostly to motivate himself in all honesty. 

He look at his reflection, and cringes at the way he looks. He's looking dead. It's okay, it's okay, no one will notice. He looks right back at himself almost like he's making eye contact. "Yang Jeongin, you are a fierce fox and you will walk through those doors like you know exactly what you're doing and you won't let people stomp all over you like they did in Busan. You're amazing and you'll-"

He was interrupted by his mom yelling "JEONGIN WE HAVE TO GOOO!" He quickly gets his things together and runs to the front door where his mom is waiting, already knowing his dad is at work. "Sorry mom, I got caught up in the nerves and all." She gives him a reassuring hug, quickly letting him go to look him in the eye, "Baby, it'll be great, everyone will love you and you'll make great friends and it won't be like Busan." 

Jeongin could head the annoyance when she said the last part, instantly feeling bad because he feels like the reason they moved was so they could get away for him. He looks at his mom and smiles, glad his braces are gone, "Thanks mom, I'm sure it'll be better." And with that, after a reassuring shoulder squeeze from his mom they were off. 

____________Time Skip_____________

Jeongin should have pretended he was sick or dying, I'm already half way dead so I don't see the harm. He really didn't want to be at school, he could feel the constant stares from people around him and the whispering of "Hey look is that a new kid?" Jeongin wanted to LEAVE. 

As he was walking trying to find his locker he ran into someone who seemed annoyed considering he was mumbling about being "left" and "ignored", "standing like a fool alone in front of a classroom", Jeongin immediately muttered his apology, "I'm so so so so sorry, I didn't know you were coming my way and ah I'm just sorry for not looking where I was going." He looked up to be met with a guy with blonde dyed hair that was super curly and had soft features, he looked so nice and was really pale. 

The guy just smiled at Jeongin, "It's fine, no harm done I wasn't looking where I was going either so I should apologize too." Jeongin couldn't help but look down after making eye contact with him. "Oh! My name's Bangchan but you can call me Chan if you'd like, I've never seen you around before so you must be new?" Jeongin looked up at Chan and nodded. 

"Ahh well if you need any help I'm here I suppose." Jeongin needed help and a lot of it. So without hesitation he told Chan, "actually I was looking for my locker and then my first class... I'm having a lot of trouble.." Jeongin looked away with a small pout. 

He didn't see it but Chan was smiling and looking at him like he was the smallest, cutest thing alive at the moment. "I'll help you don't worry." Jeongin nodded and handed the other his schedule, quickly following when Chan walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there won't be angst. I promise. 〜(￣▽￣〜)


	4. Chapter 4 - New Friends

Jeongin  
___________  
When he walked into the class Chan led him to after finding his locker for him, he was just expecting the teacher to let him in and that be that, but sadly the teacher decided he wanted him to introduce himself to the whole class, and that was not good, at least for Jeongin. 

When the teacher motioned for him to come forward he felt terrible, I'm gonna die everyone is staring and they'll dislike me and-, his thoughts were interrupted when he knew he was in front of the class. He bowed down trying not to look at anyone in the eye which was difficult since they were all staring at him.

"Hello, I'm Yang Jeongin, I just transferred here, please take care of me." He knew he should have spoken louder but he couldn't, he felt his throat tighten and the feeling of not being able to breathe take control, he also knew he should have said where he came from and all that but it was too difficult. 

When he finished he looked up for a quick second just to see any empty desks available, he saw one by a guy that looked pretty nice and smiled to himself, he then looked back down at the floor shyly knowing other students were still staring at him. 

Why can't they look at something else... I'm feeling super self conscious... he even heard some girls as he walked by coo and he felt himself blush at the ground. It's okay Jeongin, just a few more steps and then you'll be at the desk, just a few more- and then he was there.

He sat down but felt eyes looking at him so he looked over, oh he's looking at me, Jeongin smiled and waved not feeling as shy and nervous as before from all the pairs of eyes on him. To his relief the boy smiled back and Jeongin almost squealed because his smile was so precious but the boy turned his head the other way away from him. 

The class wasn't as boring as he thought it'd be, history was actually pretty interesting to him, he huffed when he heard the bell ring already knowing he was going to have to ask someone for help.

He was about to ask some random girl but then remembered the boy next to him and decided to ask him instead, the only problem was that he was faced the other way and Jeongin didn't know his name or anything so he simply put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention, he turned around, looking a bit surprised but gave Jeongin a smile.

He asked a nice "yes?" And Jeongin lost it, he didn't know how to talk to people even if his life depended on it so he ended up stuttering way more than he wished. "uh.. I was...uh...wondering if you could....help me to my next class..." to his luck the other said yes.

When he gave him his schedule the other looked a bit surprised and took him to his class, they didn't talk and Jeongin was glad because he didn't know what he'd talk about anyway, when they reached the class Jeongin saw Chan and he felt relieved in a way but the guy he was with seemed panicky and started shoving him towards Chan, trying to introduce them and before either of them could tell him that they've already met he was gone and in his seat. What in the world just happened? 

Chan shook his head and looked at Jeongin, Jeongin wasn't even trying to hide the confusion in his face, "What just happened?" He asked Chan when he decided he couldn't decide if it was just him confused or both of them. Chan shrugged, "Hyunjins an interesting guy, never know what to expect when it comes to him..." Jeongin let a small laugh slip out of his mouth, they continued to talk a bit before class started, even joking and Jeongin enjoyed every second of it but sadly the bell rang ending the great time.

_____ Time skip _____

Jeongin didn't fail to notice that Hyunjin and he had practically every single class together and he was relieved because if they became good friends it would be great for them when it came to projects and just talking in general. He wouldn't feel so lonely. 

By the time lunch came his nerves were all over the place, he was scared he wouldn't have any place to sit because he didn't really know anyone, but like an Angel, he spot Chan walking his way in the hallway. When they were side by side Chan walked with him to his locker which made Jeongin happy, when they reached it Chan finally broke the silence, "Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch today?" Jeongin smiled and looked at him and simply nodded. 

Chan smiled back and Jeongin was ecstatic, the first day was already proving to be way better than any other day at his other school. He once again followed Chan but this time to the cafeteria to a group of guys, he saw Hyunjin there and two others, one sitting in the others lap and then four others who was just sitting there talking. 

He sat and immediately all eyes were on him, he went in on himself out of shyness but Chan introduced him to the guys. Jeongin found out their names, Seungmin, Woojin who was kind of in charge like a mom, Changbin, and the two who were all over each other were Jisung and Minho and then last there was Felix. 

Felix gave Jeongin the biggest smile and Jeongin happily returned it even though he was shy as heck at the moment, he ended up not talking much to anyone but Chan and no one bothered him because of it and he was grateful, he felt a nudge and looked over to his right at Felix who gave a small wave and smile, "You seem really shy.." he told Jeongin to which he just nodded to. 

"So, you wanna tell me about yourself?" Jeongin was a bit shook about someone wanting to know about him but told Felix where he was from and everything. Felix nodded and smiled once again. Jeongin could see Felix and him getting close, especially since Felix told him a secret of his only because Jeongin did the same and it was cute. He definitely felt like they could be best friends and Jeongin smiled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I dunno why the other chapter was only 700 words but this one is 1097 words, it took me awhile but only because I ended up writing JeongChan... and then on top of that a Hyunin one shot because this summer my brain is just releasing so many ideasss but I'm really enjoying spending my time writing, it's released my stress, even if I'm still out doing stuff.


	5. Chapter 5 - Park Encounter

Hyunjin  
_________  
Hyunjin was sitting in his living room couch comfortably, very comfortably, until he got a dumb text from BangChan. He had to actually move from where he was sitting just to grab his phone from across the room on the other table by the love seat, if it were Hyunjins choice he would have just ignored the ringing and kept watching the show but his mom had yelled at him from the kitchen to "Turn It off." 

He huffed opening the text message from the older boy. 

5:42 PM

Kangaroo 🦘   
Are you going to tell me? 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the text because he really thought Chan had forgotten about this morning. 

Hyunjin  
I don't know what you mean?  
Sent 5:55 PM

Kangaroo 🦘   
Don't play dumb Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin could feel the eye roll from Chan and he mentally cringed to himself. Hyunjin huffed again and decided he just couldn't keep anything to himself when it came to Chan, and to tell him. 

Hyunjin  
I wasn't lying at school, my day was terrible... it wasn't going the way I'd like it to go and I didn't want to deal with your lectures tbh.

Kangaroo 🦘   
And why didn't you just say THAT in the first place????

Hyunjin  
You know me, I like to complicate things. 

Kangaroo 🦘   
I honestly worry when you get in a relationship 

Hyunjin  
😉 

Kangaroo 🦘   
I'm serious Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, he really hated when Chan decides to pull the whole father act on him, only because he had his own dad and because he was supposed to be his friend not and control his life. 

Hyunjin   
It doesn't matter Chan, I'm forever single and lemme just keep it like that for... I dunno...forever.

Kangaroo 🦘   
You never know... I mean you do get a lot of confessions from girls on the daily, maybe you'll meet someone you're actually interested in. 

Hyunjin really couldn't help his thirty thousandth eye roll, what was this? A freaking romance movie?

Hyunjin  
Look, I really don't feel like talking about this anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go help my mom cook. 

He set his phone down making sure it was on silent not caring what the other had to say, he didn't even care that he lied just to run away from a subject. Well he didn't lie all the way, he really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

He got up no longer feeling the need to sit there since he felt annoyed, he went upstairs and grabbed his jacket from his very lonely closet because it seemed that it was the only thing in the closet, everything else that was supposed to be in the closet was still just thrown every which way in his room, and that was why he couldn't find anything in his room. Ugh. 

He went back downstairs seeing his mom in the kitchen, immediately stopping when he heard her voice. "And where do you think you're going?" He turned to his mom with the sweetest smile, kind of like the smile from the morning. He really didn't know where he was going to go exactly so he lied. "I'm going to Woojins house to study since I'm having trouble in Math." 

His mom looked at him, well more like she examined his face to see if he was telling the truth or not. Hyunjin was careful not to let his smile falter or she'd definitely know and he really didn't need that. He was relieved when she nodded and pointed to the door, "Don't be home too late, I'll save you some dinner." 

Hyunjin opened the front door careful not to trip because bad luck seemed to be on his side today. He closed the door then walked off, definitely not in the direction of Woojins house but to the park five minutes away.

It was already six thirty by the time he made it to the park so that meant he had about two hours to waste before he had to go home before his very protective mother went on a hunt looking for him. He started walking on the path along the park just to have some time for himself and away from everything else. 

He still hadn't even looked at the message that Chan had last sent him not really caring because it was probably some lecture about lying because Chan was really good at seeing through him even through texts. 

Hyunjin was kicking a small rock as he was walking so of course he wasn't looking up to see where he was going. As he thought bad luck was on his side today and he ended bumping into someone and he knew it was on him for not paying attention. 

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention...obviously..." Hyunjin immediately went to help the victim of his idiotic self. "Oh...it's fine, I uh..wasn't paying attention either..." Hyunjin sighed in relief when he heard that but immediately snapped his head in the direction of the person apologizing when he realized he knew that voice. 

"Oh! Jeongin hi." Hyunjin wanted to laugh and he felt bad for it when he saw the boys face go from panicked to relieved in a matter of seconds. "Hyunjin... thank goodness it's just you." Jeongin grabbed his hand, Hyunjin helped pull him up from where he was laying on the ground. 

"Yeah, what're you doing out here alone?" Hyunjin asked after looking around and seeing no one else, and then looking back at the other boy. Jeongin scratched the back of his neck, like the first time when they talked to each other this morning. "I was actually with Felix but he said he needed to go do something and I told him it was okay if he left because I could walk home but...it was a BIG mistake because...I don't know my way...home." Hyunjin just looked at him. 

He wasn't thinking Jeongin was dumb in anyway but that was exactly what he was thinking, why in the world did this guy think it was okay to walk home by himself when he's only been in town for like what? A few days? A week? Hyunjin sighed and ran a hand through his hair looking away from Jeongin not wanting to be mean and say something about his stupidity. 

"I'll help you get home don't worry... I know this city pretty well so yeah." He looked back at Jeongin after saying it relieved he didn't say something mean. Jeongin looked back at him in awe, "Thank you so much, I was just going to call Chan but I was worried because we just met today and I don't want to be a nuisance already for him." Hyunjin only nodded at him, but you don't mind being a nuisance for me? 

"So what's your address?" He asked, Jeongin pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. 4419 District rd. This kid literally could pull out google maps but whatever smh. He started walking away and heard Jeongin walking behind him. 

"So you, Chan and Felix are really hitting it off huh?" He couldn't help but ask because he felt lowkey annoyed at the fact he could make friends like that with the two Australian boys but for Hyunjin himself it took weeks for the two to open up. 

"Yeah..." He heard Jeongin reply, he was going to ask more but when he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time he saw a message from Felix. Speak of the devil...

7:12 PM

Twice Lover  
Can you please go to the park, I kind of left the new kid there and I don't think he knows his way home... plz thank you boo ❤️

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and put his phone away, too late already doing it.

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1318 words (๑و•̀ω•́)و✧ I'm so proud of myself


	6. The Walk

Hyunjin  
________  
All was silent walking with Jeongin and it was starting to freak Hyunjin out because it was dark and for some reason no one was out, it was giving him an eerie vibe that he wasn't digging at all. 

"So, when'd you get here exactly?" He decided to break the silence, not able to deal with the creeps anymore. He looked at Jeongin when he heard no answer and saw him no where in sight. 

"WHAT THE FUDGE?! Where'd he go?? Wasn't he JUST behind me, I swear he was. I didn't lose him... did I???" He was freaking out and decided there was no point in thinking his thoughts and just said them out loud because no one was here anyway. 

He heard shuffling by some bushes and jumped when a very apologetic Jeongin walked up. "Sorry, I fell behind because I saw some fireflies..." 

Hyunjin just looked at him for a few seconds, blinking a lot, trying to calm down his heart but having trouble because Jeongin really got him shook. 

"I heard you talking about losing me, and you sounded... freaked out? Well... you look freaked out..." Jeongin told him with a small worried smile.

Hyunjin just turned and started walking again ignoring what he'd just said. "Anyway... while you were gone I asked, when'd you get here?" 

He heard Jeongin walking in step with him now and it really calmed him down because it wasn't as quiet and creepy anymore with the sound of another set of footsteps. "Well my family and I started moving our stuff over here about a week ago but we didn't actually get settled in until about two days ago." Jeongin said after a minute of silence. 

Hyunjin nodded, so that meant that Jeongin is really new to Seoul, "Where'd you move from, you never said this morning..." Hyunjin felt like he was prodding too much but he was really curious and he also didn't want to let the silence sub come again, and admittedly get freaked out. 

"Oh sorry about that, I moved from Busan." Jeongin was now looking at him with that, -oops I totally forgot- face. Hyunjin smiled at him as if to say it's okay. 

"That's cool, I was born here." He said to the younger boy. Hyunjin noticed that they'd slowed down since they started walking so he gradually sped up, just enough to where Jeongin didn't notice and was just going with it. "Ah that's nice, I would have liked to stay in Busan but things happened."

Now it was Hyunjin's turn to look at Jeongin but with a curious expression not wanting to ask because he was finished prying things out of the other, especially if he didn't want to talk about it and it seemed this was something he didn't want to talk about especially since he was looking down at his feet away from him.

They continued to walk but this time in silence, which once again bothered Hyunjin because... it was SILENT. Hyunjin was going to say something, anything, until he saw that they were really close to Jeongins house. They rounded the corner and BAM there they were. 

"Oop here we are! I brought you home safe and sound." Hyunjin told Jeongin triumphantly, with a proud smile on his face. Jeongin looked over and smiled as well, "thank you Hyunjin, I really appreciate it and I enjoyed the small talks we had even if we talked a bit." 

Hyunjin felt proud as heck and nodded letting the younger know he felt the same, he waited until the other left and went inside the house. He then turned around to head home but then realized it was dark and like he thought earlier there was no one in sight and it was eerily quiet and he was spooked. 

He was going to be honest, he didn't want to go home alone and he really didn't want to go knock on Jeongins door and ask for a ride back so he did the best thing he could think of.

He called Woojin. 

"Hello?" He heard the tired and annoyed voice of his mom of a friend. 

"So... uh I was wondering if you could get someone to pick me up because it's really creepy out here and I'm not that amazing as everyone thinks and I'm actually scared out here." He said flat out honest. 

"Really I- I don't know what to think right now but okay I'll get Chan to pick you up I guess because I'm really busy... you know, studying." Woojin said, and Hyunjin really loved how it seemed that he spat the last word at him. 

"Yeah thanks, I'll text Chan the address I'm at, bye." Without caring about whatever Woojin has to say to him and hung up, but realized he wasn't so good with Chan right now... honestly he thought this day was the worst but he didn't want to go home in the dark so might as well deal with this.

He heard his phone ding, he pulled it out already knowing who it was. 

8:00 PM

Kangaroo 🦘  
So you need a ride? 

Hyunjin  
If you could please. 

Kangaroo 🦘  
Okay but where you at?

Hyunjin  
4419 District Rd.

Kangaroo 🦘  
...? 

Hyunjin  
Just come please. 

Kangaroo 🦘  
Omw 

Hyunjin nodded and out his phone back in his pocket just looking around right after, not knowing what to do, so he just started kicking around a small pebble that he saw, giving him enough entertainment for twenty minutes. Oh he really had to get home or his mom would kill him and that's probably scarier than being in the dark with zombies coming at him.

He heard a car come up and he was going to make a run for it but saw it was Chan through the front window. He got in happily and relieved he wouldn't get killed and have another day to live. 

"So, you gonna tell me who's house this is or?" Chan instantly asked as soon as Hyunjin buckled up, Hyunjin rolled his eyes instantly knowing this would happen because Chan's nosy.

"If you must know, it's the new kids house. I took him home because he was lost I suppose and he didn't want to bother you so he saw me and asked for help and I took him and here I am." Hyunjin really didn't feel like talking much, he just wanted to go home and sleep in all reality. 

Chan nodded, "that kid is gonna be a good friend, I mean... he's literally been here for a day and he's made all these friends." 

Hyunjin turned his head lazily over to the older driving. "And guess who's fault that is, yours...anyway I was meaning to ask you a question now that I think about it."

Chan quirked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"How are you and him so close after a day but it look forever for us to get close?" 

Chan got quiet and didn't answer he just stayed quiet until they finally reached Hyunjins house and it really bothered Hyunjin because he was being ignored. He huffed and said thanks to Chan before slamming the car door shut really annoyed, walking to his house unlocking the door, completely ignoring the food his mom had left him in the fridge and going to his room, changing and going to bed with the annoying nagging in his head that Chan ignored him like that. 

Chan and him were not doing so well today it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1257 words, so the next chapter will most likely be in Chan's point of view but it'll go back to Jeongin right after.


End file.
